


The Lebanon Carnival

by ilikeshipment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Family, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Team Free Will, theoretical season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time in Lebanon, Kansas, and that means carnival season. Cas gets curious and decides he wants to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lebanon Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of cute and doesn't mention anything canon in the show and has nothing to do with the any work I previously posted. Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

            Dean didn’t know how this happened or why, but when Cas heard there was a carnival in town, well, he got curious. The list of questions that rolled off that man’s tongue was entirely too long. Instead of answering each question, which only led to more questions, the brothers (mostly Sam) decided to take Cas to the carnival to show him rather than tell him. It was obvious he was still holding in his interrogatory sentences during the ride over, but he was rendered breathless when he got out of the car. It was entertaining for the brothers to watch his mouth fall open at the sites and sounds of the carnival. It was dark, so the lights on the Farris wheel were turned on and brightly flashing their flamboyant colors. Random screams and cheering could be heard within the clanking of the rides. Loud music played from some far off corner and the real extreme carnies were running around and adding their own noise to the mix. Needles to say, it was a new and interesting experience for Cas and one the boys were glad to share with him.

 

            It was now an hour later and Cas didn’t want to leave. Dean didn’t know why; they’ve barely done anything. They listened to some bands play and ate some grimy nachos, but that’s about it. Dean looked at Cas to see him staring at something high above them. He followed his gaze to learn he was staring at the Farris wheel.

            “Do you wanna ride?” Dean asked him.

            Cas averted his gaze to look at Dean. “We can do that?”

            “Yeah, of course we can. I have cash.” Dean gave him a friendly grin and headed towards the ticket booth. He got the largest bundle of tickets they offered and headed back to Sam and Cas.

            “Four for you, four for you, and four for me,” he spoke as he handed everyone their tickets.

            The ride was about as short as the line, but Cas enjoyed himself and that’s all really Dean cared about. Dean told Cas he didn’t want to spend a lot of money on tickets so he could pick one more ride to go on. He chose the Zipper.

            “Are you sure about this?” Dean asked before they got in line.

            “Yes,” Cas said simply, “I over heard a group of youth telling how intense it was. I would like to try it.”

            Even when talking about a freaking carnival ride, Cas talked so formal. It was so adorable and predictable, Dean had to give in. “Okay, but I’m warning you right now. It’s intense.”

            “Uh… tell you what,” Sam interjected. “I don’t really feel like going on this ride. I’ll catch up with you later, ok?”

            “Yeah,” Dean said as Cas nodded.

            The nerves didn’t kick in until they were actually seated on the ride.

            “This feels slightly unstable,” Cas noted.

            “It’s alright.” Dean said; the smirk almost audible. “Lots of people have ridden this ride before.” Yet, that’s very similar advice he hears when he has to fly, so he didn’t think he was helping at all.

            When they were hiked up, Dean could see how tense Cas was and could already hear the yelps leaking from him.

            “The ride hasn’t even started yet,” Dean tried. “They’re still loading.”

            “Well, I’m still scared,” Cas admitted. Dean sighed and held out his arm. He placed his hand in between were Cas’ were resting on the lap bar.

            “You can hold on to me if you get nervous. I’m probably a better moral support than a hard piece of metal.”  He sounded shy and didn’t look at Cas at all when he said this, but that didn’t stop Cas from immediately wrapping a hand around Dean’s wrist. They were silent until the ride legitimately started.

            Cas was screaming the entire time and at some point both hands were wrapped around Dean’s arm, their grip extremely tight.

            As they walked away from the ride, Sam was waiting for them and cracked up when they got closer.

            “I’m not gonna tell you what you look like right now,” he said out of breath.

            “Do and I’ll beat the snot outta you,” Dean replied.

            As they kept walking, Dean could see Cas was still shaking from the ride. He also noticed how close he had gotten to him. Their shoulders bumped occasionally and the back of their hands grazed often. Have they been like this the whole time or is Cas still looking for comfort? Dean didn’t know, but Cas was still walking like that many minutes later.

            They were already getting stares from stuck-up middle schoolers and judgmental parents. He was already feeling anxiety, but Cas needed the comfort.

            “Ah, fuck it,” Cas could hear Dean mumble. Before he realized what was happening, he felt fingers snake their way through his and he immediately relaxed. Dean could feel Cas’ gaze and his neck and ears lit up in flames. Sam was staring with his mouth open; his eyes saying ‘is this finally happening?’ Then he smiled and tried to hide his giggles.

            “Alright, Sammy, I hear ya. Let it out.”

            A blurted out “Finally!” was all Sam could accomplish while he fist pumped the air.

            For the first few minutes, they got some more stares and looks, but that didn’t bother Cas at all. Dean was still red when he heard a guy ahead of them snicker and whisper to his friend. He heard the word “faggots” as a finger subtly jabbed towards them.

            ‘What the fuck?’ Dean thought. This kid was probably 14, possibly 15 and in no way exceeded 5’4.  Did he really want to mess with someone like Dean who is 6’1 and a wall of muscle?

            “Hold on, hon,” he said sarcastically and loud enough for the kid and his buddy to hear. He let go of Cas’ hand and strutted up to the kids.

            “Woah,” he could hear one of them say as he approached. They were now getting ready to shoot darts when they turned around to meet Dean’s death face.

            “Do you have something you want to say to me?” Dean asked, his voice professional with a hint of darkness in it.

            “No, sir,” one boy shakily replied. The other one snickered.

            “Well, then I suggest you go find your parents and have them teach you some manners and possibly supervise you because obviously you’re not respectable enough to be out in public acting the way you do. And if you don’t watch your moths, you’re gonna be in a hell of a fight one day and in a world of trouble, you got that?”

            “Yes, sir,” they both replied.

            “Alright, you boys have a nice night,” Dean ended with a faux smile.

            The boys scurried away and Dean turned back to Cas.

            “And that’s how you deal with the annoying public,” he said, proud of himself. He smiled at Cas and took his hand again. About twenty minutes later, they decided to leave.

 

            On the way home, Cas rode in the passenger seat but was no longer holding Dean’s hand. Who knows, maybe they’ll work up to that eventually. Sam got to pick the music since he wasn’t sitting up front and a weird indie song came on. Dean grimaced and Cas laughed at his face. The ride was quiet, but comfortable. And for the first time in a long time they felt like family.

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

            

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if your heart desires: carryon-deducing-inthetardis.tumblr.com


End file.
